<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>to admit by tsunade (boxofroses)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22611124">to admit</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/boxofroses/pseuds/tsunade'>tsunade (boxofroses)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>kakashi and iruka [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Comedy, M/M, Misuse of genjutsu, Scary Movies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:35:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,171</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22611124</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/boxofroses/pseuds/tsunade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakashi goes into extraordinary lengths just to get Iruka to admit something.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>kakashi and iruka [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556980</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>91</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>to admit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this fic idea came to me<br/>during a talk with my friend <a href="https://twitter.com/irukarightss"> jess </a><br/>she came to me one day and asked "how do you think iruka and kakashi would be like watching a horror movie?"<br/>and i said<br/>kakashi would deadpan everything while iruka would put on a brave front but actually be terrified inside<br/>so<br/>lo and behold,</p><p>p.s.<br/>jess if you're reading this, this is for you!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The chilling scream from the girl in the screen in front of him sends chills down Iruka’s spine—followed by a rather gruesome image of her promptly being slashed open. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, that’s so disappointing!” Anko complains out loud, throwing the bamboo skewer that she’s been chewing on onto the screen and folds her arm over her chest with a loud huff. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No throwing things at my TV,” scolds Genma beside her, pointing his senbon threateningly at the younger. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iruka hates this—concerned on how and why he manages to get roped into going every time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The screen shows an eerie scene once again. This time of an old, supposedly haunted house and the main character is wandering around the empty hallways all by herself, with little to no lighting. Practically asking to be murdered. He had never been a personal fan of horror movies. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Genma and Anko are the hosts of their monthly movie nights—both somehow </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> up to date with the latest releases that even Iruka is unaware about. And Genma will then place a special DVD order and have it delivered to his apartment for this exact moment, as tradition.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kakashi-san,” Iruka whispers to the man seated beside him. Unlike him, Kakashi is watching the entire movie with the most boring look he’s ever seen plastered on the jounin’s face. At Iruka’s whisper, Kakashi turns his sight from the screen and onto the chuunin. “Do you think we should head back? It’s getting late.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi lifts his brow in surprise. “Why? It’s barely 10 PM.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A sudden jump scare of the ghost’s face up close makes Iruka jolt in his seat. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he curses in his head, and he was doing so well too not to see the ghost’s actual face. Guy and Yamato who are seated on the floor in front of them also jolt in surprise. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have a lot of things to do tomorrow morning,” Iruka whispers back, now leaning in closer to Kakashi. “And I kind of, just want to sleep.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Excuses</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Kakashi thinks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, we’re still only halfway into the movie,” says Kakashi, placing his arm around Iruka’s shoulder. “Don’t tell me you’re already scared, Iruka-sensei?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iruka knits his brow. “Scared?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well it </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> a scary movie and I know how spooked out you get when I leave you alone on missions for days,” Kakashi teases, twirling Iruka’s hair with his fingers playfully. “Aren’t I right, sensei?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Visibly offended, Iruka is stopped quickly by Genma who pauses the movie and places his hand in between Kakashi and Iruka’s face as a makeshift barrier—even before he can say his comeback to Kakashi’s absurd accusation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, Kakashi and Iruka, no fighting,” says Genma, calming the two down. “We don’t need a lover’s quarrel ruining movie night for everyone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, sorry,” they quickly apologise and earn a round of teasing from the others. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m turning off the lights,” announces Kakashi later on that night after they’ve come home. The movie session had finished at somewhere around 11 PM and that had been the only thing that Iruka was grateful for that day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” the younger responds, already tucking himself underneath the blanket, nighttime routine completed and changed out of his crummy uniform and into comfortable slacks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He feels the bed dip beside him as Kakashi joins him in bed, pulling the blanket to cover his own body and nestles close to Iruka. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Must you sleep so close to me? Our bed is this big,” complains Iruka when he feels Kakashi’s bigger frame glued to his backside, arm draped over his waist. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think I can do that, I’m too scared,” Kakashi teases, still referring to their conversation earlier which earns a kick to his shin he barely managed to avoid. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good night,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Night.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was around 2 AM that Iruka woke up and regretted the tall glass of water he had right before bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kakashi,” he calls out for the man beside him, unresponsive, deep in his slumber judging from the slow rise of his chest and the gentle snores that leave his mouth. Lately, Kakashi has been sound asleep at a more reasonable time—which is something that Iruka is happy about, yes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He really needs to pee. But, he contemplates for a bit, deciding whether or not it was worth it to leave the warmth of his bed and venture out into the cold just to go the bathroom. From the digital clock on his bedside table, his alarm should be going off in about three hours and it wasn’t like he was bursting at his seams. He’ll go in the morning, he thinks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, despite all of his previous considerations, as he tries to fall back asleep again, he knows that his need to pee will disrupt any inch of sleepiness he has in his body and leave him wide awake. And so it has. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iruka begrudgingly sits up, the burn in his eyes eminent as he tries to fully open them. Kakashi beside him shifts a little as Iruka moves around and gets out of bed, slipping on his house slippers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sleepily tries to maneuver himself around in the dark in an attempt to reach the door, exiting the bedroom, wobbling a little as he bumps into the wall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he reaches the hallway, he stops in his tracks a little, still so exhausted as he yawns so big his jaw clicks. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Damn Kakashi, always leaving the kitchen window open,</span>
  </em>
  <span> he thinks as his gaze fixes itself towards the kitchen area and hears their curtain flapping from the wind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shuffles quickly to the kitchen to close the kitchen window. It was no wonder that the apartment was colder than usual when he returned from Genma’s place. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The wind outside was terrible, even more so than usual for late spring and Iruka finds himself surprised by the sound of the whirring wind and trees rustling. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Christ</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he says to himself, calming himself down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s suddenly reminded of the horror movie scene from hours ago. Dark room, no lighting, a person by themself wandering around. Good thing this was his apartment in a crowded, upper-middle-class housing area and not an abandoned mansion in the middle of nowhere.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With the window now finally shut (and placing the dishes back into the cabinet), Iruka turns and starts to walk to the bathroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hears a sudden thud from the living room, like something falling and hitting the floor. It’s probably just one of his books sliding off the shelf, nothing out of the usual, he figures. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iruka finally manages to stumble into the bathroom and do his business as intended, a relief after holding it in for a while and getting distracted by other things. He catches a glimpse of himself in the mirror as he goes to wash his hands and </span>
  <em>
    <span>God</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he cringes hard at how terrible his skin looks. He needs to start living healthier. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The thud from the living room earlier reappears again and it catches Iruka’s attention as he turns off the faucet. Was Kakashi awake? He thinks, wiping his hands on the towel. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kakashi?” he calls out as he steps out of the bathroom, shutting off the bathroom lights and closing the door behind him. He walks quickly to the living room, poking his head around the corner to see the stack of books that have fallen off the shelf, as he predicted, on the floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighs, making way to the shelf. He really needs to buy sturdier bookends. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iruka bends down to gather the fallen books into his hands, squinting as he tries to read the title on the covers in the dark. Icha Icha Paradise Vol. I, Icha Icha Paradise Vol. II, and History of Ninja Arts, how his and Kakashi’s reading materials differed so badly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He feels a sudden chill down his spine as he stands up, now holding the books in his arms and going into a defensive stance as he checks for his surroundings. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Could it be an intruder? He thinks to himself, quickly placing the books back onto the shelf and grabs a kunai that he’s hidden behind one of his decorative ornaments. He knows Kakashi is in some bingo books but chasing him in the middle of the night and even to his own house? How did they even know where Kakashi lived? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He weaves the hand signs to enable his echolocation, sounding out any third party presence in his apartment but there was nothing. Maybe the intruder had hidden their chakra so Iruka wasn’t able to detect it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He eases up a little as he tries to fight back a yawn but he quickly strikes a kunai to the wall when he sees a white flash go by behind him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>What the fuck was that? He panics, it’s been a while since Iruka had been in combat and he was sure he wasn’t just seeing things. Something ran past him just now, right?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he realizes that the white flash had disappeared to the direction of the bedroom, he remembers that it could’ve been the intruder who was after Kakashi as he originally thought. He grabs another hidden kunai and dashes to the bedroom, kicking the door open as hard as he can and yells. “Kakashi-san!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But the bedroom was empty and Kakashi stirred awake and sees the figure of his boyfriend in the doorway, the door kicked open so hard it was about to fall off its hinges, and a sharp kunai in Iruka’s hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Iruka?” he groggily calls out, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. “What’s the matter? You—why are you standing there with a kunai in your hand?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kakashi-san, something ran in here and—” Iruka stops mid-sentence. “I—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The jounin raises his brow confused but Iruka’s face turns pale as he watches the white mist that forms behind Kakashi. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Iruka, what’s going on?” the older now panics as Iruka backs away from the door slowly. “Oi, you’re scaring me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iruka still backs away slowly, watching the white mist now take on a more humanly, terrifying form. What the fuck is that? he chants in his head over and over again, no words escaping his mouth no matter how much he tries. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Iruka,” Kakashi calls out for him again, still unaware of the figure standing behind him. Iruka watches the figure behind Kakashi lift up its hand, long, boney fingers creeping up to grab Kakashi’s shoulder. Iruka throws the kunai at the figure and Kakashi dodges it quickly as it goes through the mist and hits the wall behind. “Iruka, what the fuck.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The kunai that Iruka threw at it seemed to anger it even more, now hissing, bearing its fangs at the younger and Iruka doesn’t know what unearthly being has entered his apartment this late at night. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Iruka, what’s going on?” Kakashi still continues to call out for him, now climbing out of their bed. The figure behind Kakashi follows as the jounin stands up, hands trying to get a chance to claw onto Kakashi’s body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ka-kashi-san, be-behind you,” Iruka manages to stutter but as he moves back one step further, he finds himself pressed against a large, solid surface. Body, more accurately and he watches with terrified eyes as the very same claw that was trying to grab at Kakashi’s shoulder is now perched atop of his. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iruka screams, off the top of his lungs and he lunges forward to weave the sign of a fire style jutsu before Kakashi catches the younger in his arms at they barrel onto the floor together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Iruka, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Iruka</span>
  </em>
  <span>, stop!” Kakashi says, panicked. “You’re going to burn our apartment down!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But Kakashi-san,” Iruka yells. “T-there was something behind you and then it was behind me and—” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” Kakashi says, sighing. He weaves the sign to quickly release the jutsu. “Sorry, it was a genjutsu.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iruka knits his brow in confusion as he watches the figures poof away. “A </span>
  <em>
    <span>genjutsu</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” He finally says angrily. “You put me in a genjutsu at 2 AM? Why the </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span> would you do that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You see, I was more surprised you didn’t realize it was a genjutsu to begin with,” the jounin replies, defending himself. Iruka could kill him right then right now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kakashi,” Iruka says between gritted teeth. “I will murder you in cold blood one day.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll take your word on that,” he replies, smiling. “So admit it, you were scared right?” a little too happy for someone who just staged an entire horror movie in a single genjutsu. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, <em>of course</em>, I was scared,” Iruka barks. “Are you out of your mind? You did all of this just so I’d admit I was scared?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe,” Kakashi chuckles, holding Iruka close to him, both still on the floor. “As long as you only turn to me when you’re scared.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Next time you pull this shit on me, I’ll castrate you,” the younger threatens as Kakashi smothers him into his chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll take your word on that too.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>